Blessing
by PJatO98
Summary: It's been four years since Korra and Asami began their relationship and they continue to visit the Satos regularly. It wasn't until recently when Korra started visiting them alone. Sequel to "First To Know".


"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Sato. It's been nice talking to you again. I have to attend to my very import Avatar duties," Korra said sarcastically, bowing slightly as she said her goodbyes, standing up from her spot at the foot of the grave sites. She picked her air glider up before turning back to the tombstones, "I'll bring Asami with me next time," she told them with a wink, hoping that their spirits caught her drift. She rubbed the back of her neck, "And, uh… thanks."

With that, the Avatar jumped into the air as the glider caught the wind. She bent the air around her and started in the direction of Future Industries Tower with a grin on her face. Asami would be there, working as hard as always. Even after four years, the CEO was still working to rebuild Republic City after its destruction at the hands of Kuvira.

At that thought, Korra looked to the middle of the city where the spirit portal was shining as bright as ever, "The destruction wasn't all that bad," she whispered under her breath with a smirk. President Raiko still wasn't too happy with her, but there was no pleasing that man.

As she neared the tower, she noticed that that Asami's office window was open, as always, which gave Korra energy as she sped towards the building.

She slowed, almost to a stop once she reached the building, hanging by one arm as she dropped into the room, a large smile on her face and her arms opened wide, "Honey! I'm home!" she greeted jokingly. When she was met with no response, she opened her eyes and met about ten other wide eyes and dropped jaws and one furiously blushing Sato.

"Korra!" Asami turned to her from her spot standing at the head of a long table that must have been set up, "Now really is not the time!"

After registering what she had walked into Korra frowned, "Oh…" she stated with a pause, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Sorry. I'll just…" she motioned towards the door but stopped before she reaches it and turned back around to face her girlfriend, "So… no kiss?" she asked innocently.

"Korra!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Korra turned back to the door and pushed it open, smirking, proud of herself for making Asami blush in front of all those people, _"My charm never fails,"_ she thought happily.

She made her way through the building, trying to find something to do while she waited for Asami to come out of her meeting. Korra wasn't very familiar with the building, even after spending a decent amount of time there. She turned a corner to who-knows-where and collided with someone, eliciting an, "Oof," from the both of them.

"Avatar Korra!"

Korra readjusted herself and looked to the voice. She chuckled, "Hey, Baatar," she greeted, a friendly smile on her face. After everything that had gone down with Kuvira, Asami had offered Baatar Jr. a position at Future Industries. No matter what he had done, he was still a great engineer. He accepted and vowed to help rebuild that city he had helped destroy.

He bowed his head, "I apologize."

Korra laughed and patted him on the back, startling him, "Don't worry about it!" she guided him to a lobby area, "I could use some company though," she told him, pushing him into a chair and taking a seat across from him herself.

"But…" he started, sitting up from his chair, only to be pushed back down by Korra.

"Asami's being all business-y right now," she pouted, "So I'm happy I found you.

Baatar nodded slowly, offering a small smile, "Okay then…"

The two of them talked for awhile, mostly about his family and all the work he had been doing for the company to rebuild Republic City. At one point he paused and looked to Korra with sad eyes, "If you don't mind me asking," he started nervously, "Have you visited Kuvira lately? I uh… just want to know how she's doing."

Korra smiled sadly at the oldest Beifong child, "Yesterday actually," she answered, "She's doing well… I mean, as well as someone could in that situation. She asks about you, you know."

Baatar's eyes widened and his face lit up, "Really?"

The Avatar nodded, "I told her that you got a job here… she's proud of you. She wishes that she could redeem herself in some way, like you're doing." Baatar started to tear up, but didn't let them fall, "You're still in love with here aren't you?" she asked softly.

He nodded, "Of course I am. We were engaged. I hated her for what she did to me… but I forgave her a long time ago."

"I can tell that she still loves you," she paused, smiling, "She's always telling me how sorry she is for everything. Especially for what she did to you. I've been trying my best to clear her name. I don't care how long it takes, but I will get her out. I promise. I consider her a friend too… she doesn't know why I do after everything, but I learned a long time ago to show compassion to people, even if they do things like you and Kuvira. No one deserves to live out a sentence as long as her's. I _will_ get her out."

Baatar stared at her, eyes wide. He composed himself and held out a hand, "Thank you." Korra shook his hand, "For everything. Thank you."

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile before Baatar smirked, "By the way," he started, "Don't you think it's about time to pop the question to Asami?"

Korra blushed bright red, "Uh…"

Baatar was in disbelief at her hesitation, "Oh, come on! You two have been together for what? Four years?"

Korra shushed him, "Keep it down!" she whisper shouted.

"At least tell me you've thought about it?"  
"Well yeah of course I have…" she started, "But we're both so busy. Me being the Avatar and all and Asami is running a whole company trying to rebuild this giant city and don't even get me started on what the media is going to say…"

"What about the media?"

A look of horror crossed Korra's face, "Asami!" she greeted, turning to her girlfriend who had just walked up to her and Baatar.

Baatar smiled, "I'll leave you two alone to get back to work Miss Sato," he stood, "It was nice talking to you again Avatar Korra." He walked off, a smirk on his face.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him has he walked away. Asami placed a perfectly manicured hand on Korra's shoulder, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

The short haired girl laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah…"

Asami giggled and leaned down to plant a quick kiss on Korra's cheek. She pulled away and wiped her lipstick off her girlfriend with a smile. She sat down next to her, "So what were you two talking about?"

"Uh…" Korra thought, "He was asking me about Kuvira."

"Oh," Asami frowned and narrowed her eyes, "And?" she asked.

"I told him," Korra replied, "I only just saw her yesterday, so I told him everything."

"Korra…"

The Avatar held up her hands defensively, "I know you don't like that I go, but she needs _someone. _I know you blame her for your father's death…"

"Oh, what? And you don't?" she cut her girlfriend off angrily, " She's the reason we have to visit my dad's gravestone!"

Korra frowned, "I didn't say that I don't blame her for everything that happened because, yes, of course I do. But no one deserves to be alone. Not even her. And not only is it my duty as the Avatar, but as Korra too."

The two stayed quiet for awhile before Asami spoke up, apologizing, "I'm sorry, Korra. I know it's just the type of person you are… I mean, you_ are_ the Avatar… but I still worry."

Korra smiled, "I know you do, but I'm sorry to tell you but... I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it."

Asami rolled her eyes, but leaned into Korra, "Dork," she chuckled as they shared a kiss. They pulled away and relaxed their foreheads against each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared another quick peck and Korra pulled away, "Why, Miss Sato, how very scandalous. And while you're at work of all places!"

Asami pushed the other girl back into the chair, rolling her eyes once again, "Don't you have places to be Avatar Korra? You know, being the Avatar and all I'm surprised you even have any time to goof off."

Korra feigned hurt, "That hurts, Asami," she put her hand to her heart, "Right here." The couple laughed, "And no. I've already taken care of everything. It's Korra and Asami time, baby! So…" she started, "What do you want to do today?" she asked, holding up her hand and counting off her fingers, "We can have a romantic dinner, courtesy of yours truly… We can relive our first date and ride one of those turtleduck boats through the beautifully lit city… We can always hang out with Mako, Bolin, and Opal I guess… or we could go back to the apartment and," she wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

Asami hit her shoulder, scolding her, but was smiling neverless with a blush. Korra

furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Uh… I don't know what that means. Is that no to everything? Or just the sex?"

Asami shook her head, "Spirits, Korra," she laughed, "It all sound great, really." She paused noticing Korra's hopeful look, "Even the sex," she gave her girlfriend a sad smile, "But some last minute work stuff came up. I have to leave on a business trip pretty soon."

Korra pouted, "Seriously? After you got my hopes up? I was hoping we could spend today together. We've been _so_ busy lately… Can't you just say something came up?"

The CEO shook her head, "I wish I could, but this is important. I'll be back later on tomorrow, I promise."

"Where is it? Maybe I can come with you?" Korra offered, hopefully.

Asami laughed at Korra's persistence, "I said it was important, didn't I? That means no distractions."

The Avatar continued to pout. Asami grabbed a hold of the back of her head and planted a soft kiss to her forehead, "When I get back we'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Korra asked.

"Yep," Asami replied with a smile, "Whatever you want."

Korra rubbed her hands together, "Well, I have a day to think about it, so be prepared for awesomeness."

Asami rolled her eyes, smiling, "Whatever you say, Korra." They smiled at each other and Asami looked past her to a clock hanging behind her on the wall. She let out a small sigh, "I should really get going."

"Ugh… fine," Korra replied as Asami stood up. She followed, "I guess I'll go home to an empty apartment and just bask in my loneliness."

"Naga is there. Stop being dramatic." Korra huffed and crossed her arms, "Go hang out with Mako and Bolin. You haven't seen them in a while. Go have fun."

The Avatar let out a sigh, giving in, "Fine."

Asami nodded in satisfaction, proud of herself, "Good," she wrapped her arms around

Korra in a tight hug, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Korra tightened her arms around Asami's waist and buried her head in the crook of the taller woman's neck, planting the softest of kisses there. She nodded, "Love you."

"Love you too."

"What?!" Korra shouted, eyes wide as she stared at the shining diamond on the air bender's ring finger. Her shout earned her a couple glances from around the noodle restaurant.

Bolin nodded, a smug smirk on his lips as Opal blushed, "I know, I know. I'm so great."

Korra broke into a wide grin after her initial shock, "Wow! Well, congrats you two!" she reached forward and pulled Opal into a hug.

Opal smiled into the other girl's shoulder, "Thanks, Korra."

Korra hugged Bolin next, "I'm happy for you, Bo."

"I'm happy for me too," he replied, hugging back tightly. Korra pulled back and punched him jokingly on the shoulder, rolling her eyes.

Mako watched them with a smile, leaning his head into his hand, "My little bro is growing up."

The group smiled, "Too bad Asami couldn't be here," Bolin said sadly.

"Where is Asami anyways?" Opal asked, turning to Korra, an eyebrow raised in question.

Korra furrowed her eyebrows in a pout, "She had a 'super important business trip' to go on," she said, animately putting what she said in quotes.

"I guess someone is a little upset that their girlfriend isn't around," the firebender said with a smirk.

Korra pointed a finger at him, "Says the guy who's married to his job!"

"Hey!" Mako crossed his arms, "I'm protecting Republic City. It's a very important job," he defended. Bolin and Opal watched on amused as if they were watching a tennis match.

The Avatar poked her friend's chest, "I don't know if you noticed, but I have the same exact job, not to mention keeping the rest of the world safe as well."

Bolin stepped between them, "Now, now, you two, let's not be childish. You're both awesome. Problem solved." Opal rolled her eyes from behind him.

They settled down, "So, Asami will be back tomorrow?" Opal asked the other girl.

Korra nodded with a small smile, "She'd be ecstatic to hear about your engagement," she reassured.

"Speaking of engagements," the air bender started, elbowing Korra in the stomach, "When are you and Asami planning on getting married?"

Korra blushed a fierce, dark red, "Uh…"

Bolin chimed in, "Yeah, Korra. I mean, the two of you have been together for like… ever! So… you should probably propose or something."

"I know…" she agreed, staring at the ground for a moment before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a betrothal necklace and holding it up slightly, so her friends could see. Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Korra…" Opal let out, eyes wide, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Korra replied, a small smile on her lips, "I've been thinking about it for a long time," she explained, "I just don't know how to ask… I want it to be perfect. Asami deserves nothing but the best." She let the necklace rest on her leg, "I visited her parents' graves today. I asked for their blessings. I hope they accept me as being what's best for her."

"_I have something to ask you guys," Korra started, shifting nervously on her feet. She slowly sat at the foot of the Sato graves, "Me and Asami have been together for awhile," she smiled, "Four years…" she trailed off, "It feels like a lifetime ago."_

_The Avatar picked at the grass in front of her, "I love her. I've told the both of you that plenty of times. Asami is incredible and there's not a day that goes by that I don't want to be with her," Korra chuckled._

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't want to go a day where she isn't apart of my life. We don't always have time to spend every second together. We both have responsibilities, but Asami is so important to me and if we're together for the rest of hours lives, then we can always make up for lost time," she smiled._

"_I'm here to ask the both of you for your blessings," she stated, "I want to marry Asami. I made this," she pulled the custom made betrothal necklace from her pocket and placed it on the ground in front of her, "It's traditional water-tribe custom to give this to the person you plan on marrying. And I plan on marrying her."_

"_I promise to take care of her," she laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "but she can take care of herself too. Asami can kick some serious ass."_

_She sat in silence as she picked the necklace back up off the ground and put it back into her pocket, "Thank you."_

Korra turned to Bolin, "How'd you do it, Bo?"

He shrugged, "I just did it."

"That's it?" Korra's shoulders dropped, "Seriously?"

The earthbender nodded, "Yeah. I didn't really think about it. I just got down on one knee and presented my darling Opal with her ring."

Opal patted Korra on the shoulder, "Don't think about it too much Korra. You love each other and that's all that matters. I know you want to make it perfect, but I don't think Asami will mind," she leaned into Korra and whispered into her ear, "I'm pretty sure Asami's been waiting for you to propose for awhile."

"Really?" Korra asked, eyes wide.

"Seriously, Korra?" Mako chimed in, "Even I could pick up on her hints."

The waterbender groaned and buried her face in her hands, "Oh, Spirits,I'm so stupid,'" she mumbled into her hands.

Opal giggled, "Don't worry about it, Korra. She'll be back tomorrow. Propose then. She'll love it."

Korra rolled over in her empty bed for the upteenth time. Finally she gave up, sitting up in the bed and throwing the pillow she had been spooning off to the side. Naga lifted her head up off the ground from her spot next to the bed. Korra reached down to pat her on the head as she turned to look at the clock sitting on her nightstand, "8:46 a.m.," she sighed and focused her gaze on the betrothal necklace that layed just next to the clock. The Avatar leaned back onto her pillow and dozed off once again.

When she woke up again, the sun was shining brightly into her bedroom, which is when she immediatly realized something was wrong. She knew for sure that she had closed the shades last night when she got home and before she curled up in bed. Her eyes shot open when Naga let out a small bark.

She sat up in bed, Asami sitting on the edge of the bed alongside her, but not facing her, "Asami?" Korra let out groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "You're home already?" she asked as Asami turned to her. Korra looked past Asami to see the clock on the nightstand now read '11:14 a.m.' and her eyes quickly scanned rest of the nightstand, but her eyes never found what she was searching for, causing a feeling of panic to rush through her.

She turned back to her girlfriend, her own blue eyes, meeting wide green ones. It was then when Korra noticed what Asami was holding in her hands, "Oh, Spirits…"

"K-korra?" Asami asked, holding up the betrothal necklace.

Korra felt like hitting herself, "Uh…" She forced herself to smile, when she actually felt like vomiting, "Marry me?"

Asami stared at her.

Korra stared back.

"Yes," Asami replied softly, "Of course."

Korra almost hadn't heard her, but was reassured when Asami threw herself into Korra's arms, their lips being the first thing to connect.

After a few moments, Korra pulled back, "Wait… seriously?"

Asami wiped a tear from her eye, "Yes, really," she said with a chuckle.

Korra was the one to initiate the kiss this time, not being able to contain her smile. She pulled back once again and they layed back in the bed together, holding each other, "That's definitely not how it was supposed to happen."

"No, it wasn't," Asami shook her head.

Korra lifted her head from the pillow, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Asami smiled

up at her and reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a betrothal necklace of her own and showing her now, fiance. Korra's mouth dropped open.

"I've had it made for awhile now," she started explaining, "But I didn't want to give it to you until I asked your parents first. I would have, a long time ago, but work kept me held up."

The Avatar stared at her, eyes wide, "W-when?"

Asami giggled, "Yesterday," she answered.

"Yesterday… but…"

Asami raised her eyebrows.

"You lied!" Korra accused, "The 'business trip' was to ask for my parents blessing?"

The CEO nodded, "Sorry."

Korra shook her head, forgiving her, "I asked your parents too, you know. Before I came

to the office today. That's where I was coming from. I made this forever ago," she said, motioning to the necklace that was already around Asami's neck, "I just wanted it to be perfect."

Asami cuddled into Korra's side, "It was perfect."

The two sat like that for a good amount of time before Asami sat up and pulled Korra along with her, "Let me put yours on too." Korra turned her back to Asami, so the older woman could do as she said. When she was done, she wrapped her arms around Korra's waist from behind and leaned into her, "Marry me?" she asked, whispering into Korra's ear.

Korra nodded slowly, eyes closed, happy, "I wouldn't want anything more."


End file.
